narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mountains' Graveyard
The is a mountainous region located at the north-most region of land between Takigakure and Otogakure.Naruto chapter 515, page 11 It has dense forestry and the bones of many giant creatures can be seen jutting out of it.Naruto chapter 490, page 7 It contains an abandoned mine that is connected to Ōtsutsuki Clan ruins,Boruto episode 51 which Madara and Obito Uchiha used as their secret hideout for the duration of the Eye of the Moon Plan. At the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi managed to locate the place while also using a trail of corpses to lead Anko Mitarashi's team there as well. For fifteen years after the war, the ruins housed a handful of White Zetsu until Sasuke Uchiha killed the majority of them.Boruto episode 52 Overview Some time after being defeated by Hashirama Senju, Madara set up a base here.Naruto chapter 602, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 603, page 3 As Madara was living off life support provided by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, White Zetsu clones were instead used to gather information from the surface world and carry out any other functions as they could travel through the earth. There were passages that seemingly led to different countries as Madara was able to have the White Zetsu retrieve a heavily wounded Obito who was in the Land of Grass.Naruto chapter 602, page 3 This passage was eventually closed off on Madara's orders and later smashed open by Obito with the powers of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.Naruto chapter 604 A part of the cave was destroyed by Sasuke when he tested out his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan,Naruto chapter 553, pages 15-17 while another part of the hideout was damaged when he escaped.Naruto chapter 567, page 1 When it was occupied by Madara, there was only Hashirama's living clone and the Zetsu minions released by Black Zetsu, the tree which grew from it and the Demonic Statue seated upon it, a large tree stump which Madara occupied, and a wooden bed on a single platform. On a wall hung several of Madara's tools such as his gunbai, a kama, a chain with weights, several swords, giant shuriken and some spare cloaks. Though Madara claimed there was no exits where they were, many hidden entrances and exits had been carved out, concealed beneath the bones of animals,Naruto chapter 487 page 7 or else etched into the walls.Naruto chapter 489, page 17 Shortly before the Fourth Shinobi World War, beneath the clone of Hashirama is a flooded cavern where the rest of the White Zetsu Army clones were stored.Naruto chapter 512, pages 9, 12-13 Laboratory Within the base there is also a laboratory where Obito carries out various experiments. Obito brought Danzō Shimura's corpse here in hopes of retrieving Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan only to discover that the elder had crushed it before his death — an action which Obito cursed him for.Naruto chapter 482, page 13 He also transplanted Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan into Sasuke here.Naruto chapter 488, page 17 Inside the lab is a massive wall decorated with the Uchiha clan symbol on top of it, which stores a large collection of eyes, which are each individually suspended in fluid inside built-in labelled glass containers, allowing Obito access to many Sharingan replacements should he need them. The laboratory is also equipped with an operating table and instruments for surgical use, such as his attempt to extract Shisui's eye and transplant Itachi's eyes into Sasuke. Trivia * In an episode summary for Boruto: Naruto Next Generations episode 51, the mining town that is in proximity of the Ōtsutsuki Clan ruins is said to be near the border of the Land of Fire. References Category:Locations es:Montaña Cementerio